Suspiro de Invierno
by SummerPoly
Summary: De pronto tu imagen vuelve a mi cabeza, hago un gesto con mis labios formando una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajo la mirada, y pienso, en lo más profundo de mi ser, "desearía tanto que mis sentimientos te alcanzaran", casi parece un ruego, …. una oración.


**~~~Disclaimer: la serie "Naruto" y todos los personajes que se menciona en el siguiente Oneshot son explícitamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Oneshot basado en la canción "Fuyu no Owari ni" (Suspiro de invierno) de Nana Misuki Seiyuu de Hinata~~~ Canción que es dedicada a su eterno amor, Naruto Uzumaki.**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras la nieve cae, mi mayor anhelo crece,**

**Y ese, por siempre serás tú -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Melancólicamente me cepillo el cabello, ahora más largo de lo normal, me miro en el espejo, soy una figura más del universo, que encaja entre el tiempo y el espacio, me concentro en mi imagen, creo que llevo más de 20 minutos mirándome, más no me concentro en mi absurdo reflejo, nuevamente, estoy perdida en mis pensamiento, pienso que estoy perdiendo el sentido común, diviso mi extraña figura, de repente, vuelvo a la realidad, me examino un rato, estando allí sentada, y creo darme cuenta que hay un cambió en mi, supongo que ahora me veo un poco más madura….., más eso qué más da... en mis ojos, hay una tristeza inmensa, que no puedo ocultar, …. De pronto tu imagen vuelve a mi cabeza, hago un gesto con mis labios formando una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajo la mirada, y pienso, en lo más profundo de mi ser, "desearía tanto que mis sentimientos te alcanzaran", casi parece un ruego, …. una oración.

Quisiera que supieras…., ¿me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta?, las veces que pienso en el, son infinitas, inconscientemente se me escapa un suspiro, a mi mente llega su imagen -Naruto….-kun…- susurro con un hilo de voz , es tan silencioso que casi no lo escucho.

mentalmente tengo una fotografía de él, cierro los ojos y puedo observarlo bien, sus labios forman una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos azules, estoy delirando vagamente en ellos, sus cabellos dorados, me parecen destellos del sol, su cara para mi es una obra de arte, de pronto siento que me estremezco lo cual me provoca un sonrojo, se me hace muy claro que, sin querer, estoy amándolo profundamente, estoy sumergida en un gran amor no correspondido, él se ah convertido en mi más anhelado sueño, es mi pan de cada día y no consigo apartarlo de mi mente, siento que este sentimiento es tan cálido que me quema, me llena de felicidad, pero a la vez también, me duele tanto…

Acabo de salir de casa, hace un frio inmenso, el invierno se hace presente en Konoha, otro año más, no sé porque tengo la sensación de que esta es la época más triste de mi vida, parece como si se congelara mi corazón. Camino lentamente por las calles, trato de distraerme, veo que kiba y akamaru se acerca a mí, nos saludamos, entonces comienza el trajín de todos los días, llegamos hasta donde nos espera Shino

Hemos sido llamados para un pequeño reencuentro en el parque del centro de la ciudad, "los novatos" como solían llamarnos hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora grandes compañeros, nos reuníamos nuevamente, después de haber pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez. Aprovechamos tal vez que las misiones cesaron por un rato, entramos a la época de festivales, y todos parecen estar a la expectativa de las fiestas.

Me siento un poco ansiosa en llegar -C-creo que….ya se hizo un poco tarde…¿no creen?..- suelto una frase mientras camino con mis compañeros

\- Hinata, ¿hoy estas muy apurada no?- me responde kiba con algo de gracia y mirándome fijamente.

-n-no..no, kiba-kun…es que…- trato de formular las palabras en vanamente pues Kiba me interrumpirme.

\- Ah! Tranquila hinata, Naruto no irá a ningún lado!- dice, y siento como los colores me llenan toda la cara, hasta creo sentir mis cabellos estáticos, no puedo creer que sea tan evidente!

-kiba-kun…- me atino a decir mientras bajo un poco la cabeza de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

-el clima es sombrío, no se puede prestar atención al tiempo, y eso es porque el invierno esta cerca - nos dice Shino mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que fijamos la mirada en él.

Seguimos caminando y me olvido un momento de mis problemas sentimentales, riéndome de kiba con sus frases disparates. Siento que soy afortunada de tener compañeros tan buenos y tan raros.

-Llegamos- dice Shino mientras que acortamos la distancia hacia ellos, entonces me fijo en el panorama de aquel parque, todos mis compañeros de trabajo se encuentran conversando animadamente, de repente todos voltean hacia nosotros y nos reciben con saludos, haciendo nosotros lo mismo.

Busco con cautela, aun no llega Naruto-kun, me siento un poco desanimada -Hinata, ven!- escucho el llamado de Sakura-chan que está en compañía de Ino y ten ten , ella me agita la mano y voy junto a ellas, conversamos anímicamente cuando de pronto escucho su mágica voz

-Perdón por la demora!, ..Oh! ya están todos aquí- resuena la voz de Naruto-kun mientras que volteo y lo veo parado con una amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza, y aquella que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

-Hey Naruto!, como siempre llegas tarde!- responde Sakura-chan acercándose a él, mientras que se ponen a conversar, se me pasa por la mente la forma tan natural que estos dos interactúan.

Los chicos hablan sobre las diversas actividades que se nos vienen, y no puedo evitar sentir la falta neji-niisan en el grupo, me envuelve la tristeza, trato de evitar malos recuerdos, estoy aturdida, necesito una salida, entonces enfoco mis ojos en Naruto-kun.

El se encuentra parado adelante mío, examino cada parte de su cuerpo, me siento como una acosadora, estoy sonrojada, no puedo creer que no note mi presencia, me detengo a observar su brazo derecho, esta todo vendado, me acuerdo y caigo en consideración que ya le trasplantaron el brazo que había perdido en la cuarta guerra ninja, en verdad estoy viendo a Naruto-kun después de haber pasado un tiempo muy prolongado. La verdad es que no lo veo desde el funeral de neji.

De pronto siento que Él da un certero movimiento de cabeza hacia mí, por un segundo mis ojos quedan atrapados por esos ojos azules, siento que es una eternidad cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, ¡Oh Dios! Se me congela el cuerpo y la cara se me vuelve rojo como un tomate, él me dirige una sonrisa inocente, y yo agacho mi cabeza con la mirada hacia el suelo, el corazón no deja de palpitarme, creo que va a salirse de mi cuerpo, ¡me ha sorprendido mirándolo!, me muero de vergüenza.

Él es totalmente inconsciente de lo que me pasa, me doy cuenta porque volvió a fijarse en la charla grupal, evadiendo toda la tensión que se formo por un minuto entre nosotros, lo veo interviniendo y haciendo soltar más que una carcajada al grupo, esos detalles son los que aumentan mi amor por él, se me escapa otro suspiro y solo me atenuó a flotar en mi nube, nuevamente…

Aun puedo recordar

Como si hubiera sido ayer

A la nieve danzar

Mientras cae suave una vez más…

Me apoyo sobre el árbol que tengo atrás, siento un frio en la punta de la nariz, llevo mis dedos hasta allí y noto un pequeño copo de nieve, dirijo mi vista hacia el cielo y constato con asombro a todos esas bolitas de nieve que comienzan a caer, el invierno por fin ha llegado, todos comienzan a percatarse de ellos haciendo un bullicio, Naruto-kun se ve asombrado por el fenómeno, de pronto y se me viene un recuerdo a la mente, el día cuando lo conocí por primera vez… cuando me defendió de unos niños brabucones que se burlaban de mi.

No sé si ese incidente fue por obra del destino o simple casualidad…

Solo, parecías estar

Más aún no mirabas atrás

Mientras me parecía que

De mí te alejabas aún más

La reunión seguía, y Naruto-kun no volvió a mirar atrás, al parecer ya no siente mi mirada instigadora sobre él, todos conversan entre sí, mientras que yo sigo ida, en un mundo paralelo, de pronto, noto que se aleja de mi, parece muy animado con la conversación que acaba de iniciar con sakura-chan, se me vuelve la melancolía, deseo tanto que algún día él se acerque de esa forma a mí.

Lo que siento está en mí

Pero aún no puedo llegar a ti

Ni siquiera notas

Que aún estoy aquí

Todos se dispersan, Kiba y Shino se acercan a mí, me han traído nuevamente a la realidad con sus comentarios y opiniones, en realidad no presté atención alguna a la charla, así que no opino mucho, veo que algunos se despiden, ruego para que Naruto-kun no se vaya aún.

Cada invierno que suspiro por ti

He perdido ya la cuenta

Desde entonces, aunque sé

Que esto nunca se cumplirá

Lo veo tan alejado de mí, yo sé que este amor es casi imposible, lo siento así, y pienso que si no hago algo pronto, terminaré perdiéndolo, soy tan tímida que estoy molesta conmigo misma, ¡¿por qué no se da cuenta?¡, mi poco acercamiento hacia él no basta.

Y aunque no me ves

Yo aún sigo aquí

Porque todavía sigo

Enamorada de ti

Mis compañeros conversan entre ellos, yo estoy plasmada en aquel árbol, me invitan a caminar con ellos, pero desisto dando una excusa, mi cuerpo no responde, no me quiero ir aun, prefiero verlo marcharse a él primero.

Nunca tendrá un final

Mi amor jamás se congelara

Hace tanto frio que todos comienzan a despedirse, este es otro invierno más. Que estaré lejos de ti, parezco una estatua pero poco me importa, no me moveré de este lugar hasta que él se haya marchado, incluso me puedo congelar pero no desistiré.

Las personas para ti

Son importantes por igual

Me hace pensar si yo

Seré importante para ti

Si eso fuera realidad

Si al buscar tu felicidad

Mi sonrisa te enviaré

Solo eso puedo hacer

De pronto veo que te acercas a mi junto con sakura-chan, ¡oh! Divino regalo de los dioses

-Hinata, ¿por qué estas allí parada?-me pregunta sakura chan

-¿que paso?, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunta él con un gesto de preocupación haciendo que yo solo atine sonrojarme, ¡¿a caso le preocupo?¡, me siento morir con ese pequeño gesto hacia mí.

-n-no…no solo pienso un poco...-respondo tratando de no ser tan evidente

-Ya veo, me alegra—me dice dándome una amplia sonrisa muy característico de él, siento que eh tocado el cielo con mis manos.

Y aunque no recordaras

Cuando nos conocimos

Tiempo atrás

Mi corazón jamás lo olvidara

Te contemplo mientras sakura-chan habla contigo, trato de responder a sus preguntas, me siento tan nerviosa a su lado, y al parecer la única que lo nota es sakura, ella se ve un poco ansiosa ahora, de pronto llegan los demás compañeros, enfrascándonos nuevamente en una conversación, el tiempo está a mi favor.

Vuelvo a recordar

El momento aquel

Cuando nuestros ojos

Se cruzaron por primera vez

Lo llevo dentro de mí

Observando la nieve que se acumula sobre mis pies, me invade nuevamente aquel recuerdo, tanto tiempo pasó desde ese entonces, la imagen que tengo de ti de aquella vez, es de un niño sagaz, fue un momento mágico cuando conocí por primera vez aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, realmente sigo agradecida por aquel entonces, siento cosquillas al volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que ahora te tengo a pocos pasos de mi.

Estoy segura que

No volveré a querer

De la misma forma en que

Estoy enamorada de ti…

Lo pienso al mirarte

Mientras la nieve

Se empieza a acumular

No sé porque pero, me siento plena al tenerte tan cerca, sonríes mientras compartes opiniones, esa expresión tuya me hace tan feliz, verte feliz es lo que siempre deseo, lo anhelo y más, si esa felicidad lo puedo causar yo, mi esperanza nunca morirá, apoyo mi cabeza nuevamente a aquel árbol, te observo sigilosamente, de pronto siento un suspiro silencioso al pensar que nunca jamás podre amar a otra persona, como te amo a ti, no puedo mirar a otra persona como te miro a ti, no puedo sentir lo mismo por alguien más, por más que lo intente, jamás dejare de amarte de esta forma, suena como una determinación.

Cada invierno que

Suspiro por ti

He perdido ya la cuenta

Desde entonces, aunque sé

Que esto nunca se cumplirá

Nunca me verás

No sientes igual

Mientras me digo a mi misma

Que aún así todo está bien

Más se que solo es una mentira…

Todos comienzan a despedirse, y tú haces lo mismo, cuando te despides de mí, me siento vacía otra vez, paso a paso, te alejas aún más, cuanto daría por dar un salto e ir corriendo a abrazarte, "quédate conmigo" parece un suplicio de mi alma, quiero estar contigo, parezco suplicar, cuanto daría por caminar junto a ti en este momento, bajo la mirada y nuevamente, me invade la melancolía, no tengo suficiente valor para hacerlo , me quedaré así por siempre, supongo que todo estará bien, pero….trato de convencerme de ello, …estoy mintiendo…nada estará bien.

Lo debo decir

Lo debo expresar

Incluso si mi amor

Jamás te logrará alcanzar

Reuniré valor

Y con todas mis fuerzas lo gritaré

Que desde, y para siempre

¡TE AMARE!..

Doy una última mirada hacia ti, y siento que un calor me recorre por las venas, a pesar de que no volteas hacia atrás y hay una distancia considerable entre los dos, no desistiré, no volveré a bajar la mirada otra vez, me siento decidida, no puedo flaquear ahora, tengo que intentar mostrarte mis sentimientos, sea como sea, y entonces cuando lo sepas, podre saber si mis días no son tan grises como parecen ser. TE AMO! Ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Fin.

_**~~~este es mi primer Oneshot, espero que les haya gustado **_**, **_** está basado en la canción "Fuyu no Owari ni" de nana mizuki, quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia en leerlo, si les gustó déjenme saberlo por medio de un Review, y si no les gustó, también :) no se necesita estar registrado para hacerlo.~~~**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- Naruto y Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- for ever…**_


End file.
